


Missing

by ImagineMagic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMagic/pseuds/ImagineMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem of angst? First ever post, and it's angst-ridden. Yippee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this, apart from reading Merthur fanfiction filled with love so beautiful it hurts.

There is a pleasure so deep it hurts, 

but I know nothing of this.

What I know of is a pain so deep

my soul _aches_ with it.

It is not _loss_ ;

nothing has been taken from me.

It is _longing_

_yearning_

for something that is not yet found.

But somewhere, out there

where I am not yet,

there is another - 

another soul -

that _aches_

with the distance between us.

And one day

soon, tomorrow,                                                   _(never)_

that ache will fade into pleasure

of two halves made whole.

So we wait,

our two halves,

for something we have not lost

but which we have not yet _found_.

This pain is not _loss_ ,

it is patience.

_I will wait_

if it takes days,

weeks months years,

_centuries_.

And when we find one another,

what form will we be in?

Will we be broken by time,

or shaped by it?

Carved into perfect pieces of

an unbroken whole.

Come soon,

my love, my _soul_.

I will wait,

but time will make fools of us all.

 


End file.
